Jashin
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: The world had forgotten his name. Forgotten what true felt like. Now that he has been reborn they shall remember why they used to fear his name. This time the world shall be his, this time not even Kami or the Shinigami will be able to stop him.
1. Prologue

Jashin

Prologue

 **A/N:** **This is a new story, hope you enjoy and leave a review if you do. Also my Otsutsuki Rise should have a new update either, tomorrow or the day after.**

-X- Jashin: Rebirth -X-

"Shi keshin. Ikite iru sekai ni hairimasu. Umarekawarimasu." The sound of chanting could be heard throughout the clearing. "Shi keshin. Ikite iru sekai ni hairimasu. Umarekawarimasu." the voices came from men and women dressed in black cloaks, with a golden lining. Hoods obscured their faces from view. Each of the people were stood in a circle surrounding a star, with a pentagon in the centre. The pattern itself was made entirely of fresh blood. At the end of the stars points was a person dressed in a red cloak with a black lining. In the centre of the pentagon was two people. One a woman, the other a man. Both were naked and stood back to back.

Then from the crowd of people an earth pillar rose up into the air. On it was a single man wearing a black kimono. He raised his hand and the chanting stopped as all those looked up to the man.

"Brothers and sisters! Its time! Time for our master Lord Jashin to return to us!" Cheers were heard throughout the clearing as men and women raised their hands in the air. Al however were unaware of the group of soldiers that had moved to surround the clearing and cut off all chances of escape.

-X- Jashin: Rebirth -X-

Upon the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, Director Nick Fury stood with his arms crossed behind his back. His single eye looking at the display of the unit of S.H.I.E.L.D agents closing in on the cult group of Jashin. The cult itself had been around for a while, but had never done anything drastic nor had it consisted of so many members been in one place.

Killing a few animals had been the worst they had done. But recently they had killed multiple people in some of the must gruesome of ways.

"Alpha squad is in position."

"Beta squad is in position."

"Omega squad is in position." Signalled the squad leaders to base. "Relaying feed."

 _"_ _Brothers and Sisters! Its time! Time for our master Lord Jashin to return to us!"_ The video feed showed the man indicating to those stood at the stars points. _"With the brain of a philosopher Lord Jashin shall be able to outsmart his enemies!"_

This linked to a murder of a man that had his skull carefully broken and then his brain removed.

 _"_ _The bone mineral of a warrior so that Lord Jashin can destroy his enemies!"_ This linked to the murder of am ex-marine that had just been released from active duty, only to be reduced to human pancake when all of his bones were liquidated and removed. _"The eyes and tongue of a man so that Lord Jashin can return to us!"_ This linked to the murder of a young teen that had his eyes and tongue plucked from his body. _"And finally the heart of a tortured soul so that Lord Jashin can show no fear I the face of his enemies!"_ Thislinked to the murder of a retired soldier who had fought in both World War One and two having his heart removed.

 _"_ _With these our master can be returned to us!"_ The man began chanting once more as those on the stars point placed the items in the pentagon. _"Light the fire!"_ Five men walked forwards holding a stick. Upon these sticks was an azure flame, which in itself was an oddity.

"Sir shall we move in?" Asked the Alpha squad leader. Director Fury did not reply and simply stared at the screen. As the five men walked forwards their cloaks opened slightly revealing an AK-47 strapped to their hips. "Sir they have weapons. Do we move in?"

"Move in and elimate all hostile so." With the order issued the three squads began closing in on the position of the cultists, but it was too late. Fire ignited and spread out along the star pattern among the floor.

In the pentagon the man and the woman began screaming.

"Go, go, go." Gunfire sounded as the multiple bullets tore through the bodies of cultists. The attack was quick and precise, very few cultist managed to aim their guns before been killed. The screams of pain and anger where drowned out by the gale force winds that swept across the clearing. A portal then opened, it was entirely black and engulfed those within the pentagon.

-X- Jashin: Rebirth -X-

Blackness surrounded the woman as she stared out into its vastness. It suffocated her and made her feel like invisible walls around her were closing in. Out from the darkness a creature made of black smoke shot out. Its clawed hand trying to claw out her face.

She stepped back in shock only to collide with a steel wall.

Turning around she didn't come face to face with the silvery metal she expected. Instead she came face to face with the pectoral muscles of what could only be described as godly. They were perfectly sculptured and toned.

Looking down she saw the abdominal muscles were just as defined and toned. Looking up she saw a face that was absolutely divine. Spiky blonde locks that fell down into the man's face, with two chin length bangs framing the side of his face. Shining blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul and captivated it. But was most odd was the three whisker marks that protruded from each of the mans cheeks.

The man most have been aware of her staring as he smirked smugly showing his fangs that gave him a feral look.

One of his hands came up and she stared at the bloodied appendage. From each finger came claws that looked like they could cut through metal. Yet even as it dripped with blood she didn't shy away from it.

In fact she leaned into the hands embrace, as if welcoming a long lost lover.

"Master?" The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Yes and your time has come to an end. Just rest." He pulled her face closer to his. She closed her eyes expectantly, however instead of feeling his lips on hers. She instead felt his fangs enter her neck and began pulling the blood from her body.

Instead of screaming out in pain, she moaned in pleasure.

Slowly the man leaned forward and placed her on the ground.

"Rest." With that single word the woman's breathing stopped completely.

-X- Jashin: Rebirth -X-

Those of S.H.I.E.L.D and the cultist watched with baited breath as a figure stepped out from the portal. First came a left foot, followed by a head then the rest of his body.

The man stepped out like he was a God awakening from a long sleep. That was the truth, however he was not a God. No he was much worse. The man wore black baggy pants and a white slash, however both were in tatters and resembled rags that only covered what was needed.

From his back twelve black wings could be seen.

Looking around he saw some of the cultists on the ground holding bullet wounds, while those from Alpha, Beta and Omega squad stood with guns pointed at him.

"Pathetic." With a flap of his wings the man was raised into the air. Raising his hands above his head darkness swirled around, until it took the shape of a ball of black flames. " **Flaming Boom of Amaterasu**." Those words would mark the day that a new enemy entered the universe. A new enemy so great that it destroyed a group of seventy men in a matter of seconds. That would mark the rebirth of the first Fallen Angel, the rebirth of Lord Jashin, Naruto.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the prologue been short, but it needed to be done. Also hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a review so I know to continue the story. The next chapter for Otsutsuki Rise should be either tomorrow or the day after.**


	2. Blade

Jashin

Chapter 1

 **A/N:** **This story is harem, but Naruto will only have one woman that he loves. If you don't like harems don't read my story. Also Naruto's powers are that of complete control of darkness, including Amaterasu flames.**

-X- Jashin: Blade -X-

New York. A large city of America, but when many did not know was that it was filled with creatures of the dark. Filled with vampires. At day they stayed hidden from the sunlight, as if they were out in the sun for even a second. Well let's just say they burst into flames quicker than you can say 'I.'

At night it was a different story. They hunted down humans for two reasons. To feed upon them or to turn them. Mostly it was the former.

Currently Naruto moved through the streets of New York. The moonlight and streetlights casting light upon the ground. Newspapers and litter blow across the path, yet even as the streets seemed deserted one figure moved through the streets.

He wore black clothing made entirely of shadows. Yet the golden hair indicated that this was Naruto, Jashin and the first Fallen Angel.

Behind him multiple silhouettes moved forwards. Some had bats, some had revolvers and others had knives. They dressed in black leather clothing giving them a thug like appearance. Those with the bats purposely made noise by scrapping it against the floor or hitting other objects. In total there was seven.

Naruto allowed a smirk to cross his features as he was perfectly aware of those following. As well as what they were.

Turning right he moved down an alleyway, those behind him followed.

"Where the hell did he go?" Shouted one of them. The others were in a similar boat.

"I saw him come down here."

"Maybe you should open your eyes. It might help." Naruto's voice sounded out from all corners of the alleyway. Then from the darkness Naruto appeared. The one in front of him raised his gun and pointed it at his face.

"You're incredibly stupid to show yourself to us. Now why don't you sit tight while we feed upon you." The guy that spoke smirked.

"I have a better idea." Grabbing hold of the barrel of the revolver he smashed into the guys face sending him stumbling backwards. Only for a spinning side kick to impact against his chest. To the shock of those watching the guy was sent flying backwards through the air and slammed into the wall, causing spider web cracks to form.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you." Said one of them. Then those six that were still stood up hissed showing their fangs.

"Vampires, how interesting." His hands were coated in black flames, before they disappeared into his hands causing black cracks to form on his hands. "Come then." Two guys charged forward.

Both with a bat.

Ducking under a swing he smirked when the stray bat impacted against the second vampires head. Following up he performed an uppercut with his right hand to the vampires head and to further shock those watching the man burst into flames, before bone turned to ash.

Using his left hand he performed a hook into the man's bat causing it to dent. Grabbing the man's head he lifted him up into the air with that single hand and began squeezing to the point the vampires head started caving in. the one that Naruto kicked picked up his gun and started unloading round after round on Naruto's body.

Instead of seeing blood they saw smoke coming from the bullet holes.

"Was that meant to do something? Ha pathetic." He snorted in amusement. "Since when did vampires use guns?"

A snap echoed as the vampire's skull cracked and he too burst into flames.

Turning to face the others he saw them running forwards. Except two. The one who fired the gun and one more.

Smirking he parried a knife strike and punched the vampire in his stomach, but this fist didn't stop there as it went straight through and hit one of those behind him. One of them came from beside him, so Naruto pulled his arm to the side pulling his arm through the body and hit the other in the side of his face. The strength behind it caused the man's head to go flying off.

Leaning his head to the side he dodged a knife strike that would have gone through his skull, but then grabbed the vampires head and slammed it into the wall multiple times before he burst into flames.

"Kill him." The vampire that had fired the gun looked up in shock. "I said. Kill. Him. Now go." He waved his hand towards Naruto. Nodding his head albeit hesitantly the vampire charged forward, however Naruto simply thrust his hand outwards into the vampire's neck causing the man to burst into flame.

"Now that's taken care of let's get down to business shall we? Obviously you are the leader of the group." Naruto said.

"I am and you are?"

"Naruto, but you vampires may know me as the Fallen Angel of Death. Does that ring a bell?" Upon the look of confusion marring the leaders face he knew that known of them did. "God even my own creation don't remember me. Let's see if this rings a bell. Jashin."

Shock was easily seen in the eyes of the vampire.

Who didn't know of Jashin? The one being powerful enough to create a whole new race. The one more powerful than Dracula himself. In fact Dracula was Jashin's creation.

Instantly he fell onto one knee and bowed his head low. "Master." Smirking Naruto turned around and left the alleyway.

-X- Jashin: Blade -X-

Blade a half vampire, half human hybrid. A vampire with none of his kind's weaknesses. Skilled in martial arts, sword fighting and an all-round weaponry expert. A vampire slayer that had killed hundreds of vampires.

Recently he had tracked down the man named Jared Nomak a vampire and son of Eli Damaskinos. The man had recently been turning more humans into vampires than feeding on them.

Yet when he attacked the man and the vampires protecting him, he found that he was an evolved vampire which he calls the Reapers. It makes him more powerful than the common vampire. They only had one weakness and that was to sunlight, however Jarod did not. To prevent silver from been a weakness, their hearts are encased in bone.

On his own the man would be an equal, but he was completely overwhelmed even with the sheer number of Reapers. It didn't help that sunlight was no longer a weakness.

Now here he sat on his knees, his arms held by two Reapers. His body was bruised, beaten and bloodied. Yet they didn't kill him, no they kept him alive. It allowed him to look around the room he was in.

It was large and vast with three black pillars on either side of the room. In each pillar there was multiple holes and while many would just think it was either a lack of decoration or part of the decoration. It was actually a hole that lead to the resting ground of the Reaper resting ground.

Right in front of him was a magnificent staircase that split apart to the left and right, so that it could go to the top floor of the mansion. At the top of the first staircase was a throne made entirely of bones. Giving it a foreboding feeling.

"Jared. Why can I hear fighting from my room? You know I don't like to be disturbed at this time." Naruto said from the balcony above.

Looking up Blade saw a young man in his early twenties. His top was bare revealing his lean, yet muscular frame. Covering his lower body was black baggy pants and a dark grey sash. The man's claws scrapped along the marble rail, his bare feet tapping against the floor lightly. Beside him was a beautiful women that was even trying to cover her modesty.

"Jared!" He waggled his finger from side to side making the man in question bow lowly, as if asking for forgiveness. "This is not how we treat guests. Even if they are uninvited." He pushed the two men off Blade and helped the vampire, human hybrid to his feet. Turning around he faced Jared with a smirk on his face, something which Jared picked up on. "Allow me to show you how we properly treat uninvited guests."

His right foot lashed out and hit the back of Blades knee sending him to the ground. His arm then wrapped around Blades neck to the point that even vampires would begin choking to death.

"Now Jared mind filling me in on who our guest is?"

"His names Blade and he's a daywalker. Half human, half vampire and a vampire slayer." Naruto looked down at Blade.

"So you're the one that has caused fear to reign among my creation. I must say I expected more." He slapped the man on the side of the face. "I would offer you a position in my growing organisation, but I doubt you would join. Oh well I guess I'll just have to kill you." Pushing the man to the floor he began walking up the stairs. "The last one of you two to remain standing will become a new daywalker. Jarod make sure there's only one survivor."

Nodding his head Jarod watched the two Reapers begin feasting upon the body of Blade before attacking each other.

Naruto always did this. Put two Vampires against each other in a fight to the death. The winner would become a Reaper. It was the same with Reaper's they were sent to complete missions. If they completed the mission, the two would fight each other and the winner would become a daywalker.

It was a reason he enjoyed working for Naruto.

The man was ruthless, cunning and only accepted the best of the best. Those that became daywalker Reaper's would become Naruto's elite guards and would undergo extensive martial arts and weaponry training.

He was one of them and he had no doubt that Naruto would become ruler of the world.

 **A/N:** **I originally wanted Blade to join Naruto, but I don't see him doing that. So I decided Jarod would be better. Also Naruto was the one that created the vampires and the Reapers because I believe that is a more logical explanation than the one we were given next. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave a review so I know to continue.**


	3. Something interesting

Jashin

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** **I honestly didn't expect to get this chapter done today but I did so here's chapter 2 of Jashin. Hope you enjoy.**

-X- Jashin: Something interesting -X-

Naruto since his awakening had done many things. Seen many things. The most interesting development was that the government had admitted to their being mutants. The next step in evolution which allows people superhuman powers. After mutliple rumours of people with superhuman powers started the government had kept the secret of mutants a secret for as long as possible. Ever since then he had tried desperately to capture mutants so that he could shape, mould and manipulate into his loyal puppets.

Alas he had come out empty handed each time.

There was some consolation though to his recent failures. Jarod and his Reapers had located and returned the great and powerful vampire, the first of his kind. Dracula to his master.

The man had been a loyal servant of his even before his time as a vampire. In fact he was the one that taught Dracula everything he knew and then some. Dracula was the first and only new species he created because after that he was sealed away. Yet Dracula had kept a medallion that was infused with part of his power. This allowed him to see the world that Dracula lived in.

To say he was impressed by the man's loyalty was an understatement, but then again when he created a servant they would kill themselves if he told them too. He was just that good.

He had no doubt the man would prove to be a valuable weapon, but like everything. When you are the first of your kind you are flawed. While Dracula was a daywalker this allowed him to go out in the day and feast upon as many people he wanted. However the vampires further down the line grew a weakness to the sunlight to the point it became fatal and because of this it helped vampires control their thirst.

So if Dracula had managed to survive this long then he would put him through a series of tests. If he failed the man would die. If not well it was another powerful Reaper added to his ranks.

Another upside was that he had created a sort of crime group. Jarod his loyal servant was leading this crime group in the spotlight, however he actually led it from the shadows.

The dockyards of New York. They were a quiet place, however that was due to the number of deals that took place. This place was quite a popular place for deals with gangs and crime lords took place. Partly due to the fact the police hardly ever came down here to investigate any miss happenings.

Currently Jarod stood in a business outfit, behind him stood mutliple Reapers. He had to strike a deal with one of the local crime lords. His master Naruto wanted the man's gangs and operations.

"Jarod." Said the crime lord who walked up with mutliple guards. Ten in total with another ten stood by the car and around that general area.

"Joseph." Jarod nodded his head in the direction of the row toned crime lord. "I trust you brought what we asked for." Joseph nodded his head and with a click of his fingers a large crate was carried forwards. The two men carrying placed it down gently before falling in line beside Joseph. "One crate? The deal was three crates of loaded guns. With another crate filled with ammunition."

"Yes well as you know the police have been clamping down on crime as of late. So it's going to cost you extra." Joseph said.

It was the truth. The police had finally worked up the courage to fight back against the crime lords and had done a fine job of doing so. Out of the thirty crime lords that used to be around now there was only ten. Seven of which stayed low and did very little in terms of crime.

"How much are we talking?"

"The original price was one hundred dollars for the whole thing. Now were talking one hundred dollars for each crate." Joseph said smugly.

Jarod raised an eyebrow in amusement and shock. Amusement because the man believed he was intimidating Jarod, please Naruto was far scarier when he was in a good mood and that was most of the time, but when he was in a bad mood. God rest the poor soul that did and Jarod would feel the tinniest sliver of pity and respect for the person that incurred Naruto's wrath.

Shock because he didn't think the man had the balls to do such a thing. Especially with the rumours going round about his gangs. A group of ruthless killers that used their teeth to rip the throats from their enemies. Rumours of course, definitely not the truth, right?

"You actually believe that you intimidate me don't you?" The way in which he spoke was mocking making the guards of both groups tense as the atmosphere grew cold. "My boss is much more intimidating and that's when he's on a good day. When he's on a good day he doesn't like someone ruining it and your about to do just that if you continue this idiocy." Said Jarod with a smirk.

That smirk deepened when he saw the imposing figure of Naruto stalking forwards towards the unaware Joseph and his guards. Behind him he could see the bodies of mutliple guards on the floor. Blood pooling out around them. Some Reapers were feasting upon their bodies.

This was one of the reasons he enjoyed working for Naruto. The man never let you go hungry and void of fun. In fact life was enjoyable to say the least.

"What are you smirking about?" Asked Joseph. Jarod simply pointed behind the man.

"He is the reason I'm smirking." With that Joseph and his guards whipped around to see Naruto towering above them. When you stood at 6'1 it tended to happen.

"W-What? Who the fuck are you?" Asked Joseph shakily. His fear of this mysterious man was only getting bigger as he saw three men stood behind him with blood coating their mouths and hands.

"Me I am no one just a wonderer, look for some entertainment." Naruto said offhandedly. At the word 'entertainment' a maniacal grin crossed the features of the Reapers behind Naruto. "Do you know where I might find some?" Asked Naruto innocently while tilting his head to one side.

"No. Now fuck off!" Naruto didn't move. "I said fuck off!" Still Naruto stood their staring at the row toned man. "Guards get this piece of shit out of my sight." One of the guards moved forward.

He raised his gun and pointed it at Naruto. Still Naruto did nothing but stare at the man.

"Move." The guard pushed the barrel of the gun into Naruto's chest. It would be the man's biggest and last mistake. From Naruto burst free from his body. Black tendrils of fire whipped around him madly. His iris changed to blood red with the sclera turning pitch black with red lines converging in on the pupil. Almost as if he had really bad bloodshot eyes. Black lightning arched around his hair making it stick up in the air.

The guard that touched him with the gun was caught in the fire and with a bloodcurdling scream the man fell to the ground in ashes.

Naruto visibly shuddered in pleasure when the man screamed in pain. The pure euphoria he felt was exhilarating. He turned to face Joseph with a bloodthirsty smile that was mirrored by his followers. His eyes meanwhile danced with pure insanity.

Joseph shakily stepped backwards only for a hand to land on his left shoulder. The warm breath of someone breathing his ears made his hairs stand on end.

"What's wrong Joseph?" The voice of Jarod sounded in his ear making his blood run cold. "Are you scared? You should be. After all you tried to rip me off. I can't let that happen and neither can my boss." One of Jarod's hands grabbed Joseph's chin. "Watch. Watch as your guards are slaughtered like the dogs they are."

Hesitantly Joseph opened his eyes and he regretted doing so instantly. The sight of Jarod's men biting down of his men's neck and feasting on their blood was a horrifying. It was almost like…like. No it couldn't be because they were but a myth told to children as bedtime stories. Yet as he watched he realised that maybe the fairy tales weren't just that. What if they were actually true? If that was so then this mysterious boss, Jarod and his followers were…were.

"Vampires." The devilish smirk that crossed Jarod's features made his blood run cold. "You're all vampires."

"No were something much worse." With that Jarod bit down into Joseph's neck.

-X- Jashin: Something interesting -X-

Staring out the window of his mansion Naruto allowed his thoughts to calm down. News of hammer stuck in the ground had reached his ears. A hammer that no one could lift. No matter how powerful they were. He had his suspicions on what the hammer could.

His suspicions were proven correct when a picture of the hammer was brought to him. Mjolnir. The hammer that only the one who is worthy can wield its power. A weapon like that would be excellent to his collection of growing weaponry.

For you see in his day life he is a weapon's collector who is using his 'parents' fortune to buy the weapons. In fact the weapons are been refined so that they can be used once more. After this he would imbed each of the weapons with some of his power making them sharper, stronger, lighter and more durable. Some even have hidden abilities.

Anyway back to Mjolnir.

His interest was piqued. Who wouldn't? The weapon that made the Norse God Thor legendary was on Earth. This meant that Thor himself was somewhere nearby and he couldn't wait to meet the young Norse God once more. It'd be fun to see how the boys grown. Especially when the last time he saw the boy was when he was but a young child, in fact he was still a baby that was a couple of days old.

If Thor was on Earth it would be good to spite Odin by injuring his precious son.

This was something interesting to look into. He liked the interesting.

 **A/N:** **So we are the stage were Thor has returned to earth. Something happened between Naruto and Odin before he was sealed. What could it be? In the next chapter Naruto will meet Thor. Please leave a review so I know to continue.**


	4. Entertainment

Jashin

Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to thank Warsameking for being my beta reader. You've been a big help with my stories so far. Anyway in this chapter Naruto will face Thor. Hope you enjoy.

-X- Jashin: Entertainment -X-

Naruto moved from the comfort of his bedroom out into the open corridors of his mansion. Servants that were once homeless moved obediently. Some cleaning the floors, others dusting off armour and weaponry. If it was thing Naruto loved above power and sex, it was weapons. They could be excellent intimidation tools. Sometimes it worked to get your point across better than words.

His bare feet tapped against the floor and as he passed multiple servants they instantly fell to their knees. Hands spread out in front of them with their foreheads against the floor. It was a common occurrence to see throughout his mansion.

They say you cannot gaze upon God because it would be like looking at the sun. To him he was their God and so they could not look at him. Only Jarod and Dracula could gaze upon him and so they were seen as Gods right hand men. The thought made him pause.

He could only have one right hand man. Soon he would have to chose one of them or he could have the two fight for his own amusement. To be honest with himself Jarod was more useful in this era. Dracula was warrior, always has been, always will be. While that was good to have, there was no need for constant fighting in fact he need a more diplomatic approach in this time, with a guard that can control his hunger.

Jarod however, was much more useful. Not only was he a good fired that had lots of potential. More so than Dracula did not to mention he was at least able to control his constant thirst in a manner. Don't get him wrong, Jarod could be just as violent and animal like as Dracula, but he knew how to keep it in check. While Dracula was more like a rampant dog that needed to be kept on a short leash. A leash he no longer wanted to hold.

That's when an idea came to him. Jarod would be his right hand man, but Dracula. He would be released on the world. Forced to fend for himself. It could provide him some much needed amusement as he tries desperately to either kill him or prove he is still useful.

"Master." The voice of one of his Reapers sounded from behind him. It was only then did he realise he was already sitting on his throne.

"What is it?"

"A group of men and women have arrived at the mansions gate."

"And why pray tell, did you need to inform me of that?" The annoyance in his voice was actually real he just found it fun to play with his servants. "Go shoot them. I have no need for annoyances."

"We have done sir. However they are not dead." Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Are they vampires?"

"No my lord. They are cultists from the Blood Cult of Jashin." Now that was interesting. He was sure he had killed all the cultists there. Obviously not. He would just go out there and kill them himself, but fanatically loyal slaves that were immortal was an opportunity he would not pass up.

Sure he had the Reapers, but there was only two reasons that kept them loyal. The first was the fact he offered them an unlimited amount of missions that allowed them to feast upon humans. The second was that he gave them the ability to be a daywalker. What they didn't know was that he could take that ability away from the quicker than they can blink.

"Take me to them." The Reaper nodded and led Naruto out into the mansion gardens.

The gardens resembled Japanese gardens. With cherry blossom trees, peach trees, streams and little bridges. There was even a small lake with two fish which he had personally infused with his power. One was white while the other was black. He had personally found himself fascinated with Yin and Yang. So he had created the two fish to resemble the two halves.

Coming to a stop at the gates he saw multiple guards holding up assault rifles of all kinds.

On the other side of the gate was five men each with outfits resembling the one he appeared in, except the grey sash was now white and the pants were dark grey. Two carried axes, two carried large broadswords and one carried a three blades red scythe. All looked similar to each other leading him to wonder how exactly that was, but each could be discerned by their mismatching hair colours. There was a blonde, red head, black hair, brown hair and one had silver hair.

Upon seeing him the Reapers bowed their head, but never once lowered their weapons. The men and women on the other side were a different story. They dropped to one knee, their weapons clattering against the floor.

"Lord Jashin!" The exclaimed in relief. "Finally we are reunited." The one with silver hair spoke up. Naruto turned to the obvious leader of the group with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound as if we've met before…"

"Hidan. My name is Hidan Lord Jashin and while we have not met in person you are the reason I am immortal. We offer sacrifices to you and in return you offer me extended life." Hidan said faithfully, his chest was puffed out in pride.

"Oh. Now I remember. I remember seeing a group of cultists trying to perform this through the use of drove magic, but failed. I lost interest and fell asleep after they failed for a fifth time." Those around him sweat dropped. It was a well known fact that Naruto lost interest in things easily, especially if it wasn't to do with sex, fighting or…it was pretty much just those two things.

"Master what shall we do?" Asked one of the Reapers.

"Let them in. They could provide some entertainment." With that he turned around and began walking back into the mansion. The cultists quickly caught up and Naruto simply wrapped his arms wound the two women's waist and pulled them into his body. They blushes madly and it only deepened when he started groping their plump rears. "Yep, you'll definitely provide me with some entertainment." A sly grin spread out onto his face as he pulled the two women into his bedroom.

Let's just say that no one saw Naruto come out of that room unless it was to eat or for his daily training session with Jarod and the Reapers. This mainly entailed Naruto beating them into to the ground until they couldn't get up again.

It was a brutal training method, but it worked as their improvements were extraordinary.

-X- Jashin: Entertainment -X-

In the desert of New Mexico, there was a small town that lived a quite and isolated life. It was rare to find anything interesting happening. However today wasn't the best day for the people of this town. In fact it was the worst day.

A humanoid figure made entirely of metal appeared out of nowhere and started destroying buildings and cars by firing a beam of energy from its face. Then a group of cosplay looking men and one woman appeared and began to fight the figure. What was worse, it was with swords and shields!

It didn't take a genius to know it would take more than that to destroy the creature. In fact even guns had no effect.

But eventually the warriors triumphed when another cosplay guy appeared and wielded lightning! Lightning of all things. To channel this he used a hammer. Some started to call these people Gods.

One of the 'Gods' disappeared leaving the rest behind and that's when it got worse.

Clapping sounded behind the four warriors making them look to see Naruto walking towards them in his usual battle outfit. Beside him was two figures. Hidan and Jarod. He had been hesitant at first, but Hidan had proved himself to be a capable warrior.

"Look at you all. Sif you've grown into a fine and beautiful women. I remember you when you were still a baby." Naruto said. He took a retake and spoke once more. "Fine and beautiful indeed." He drawled out smoothly with a smirk.

Behind the women stood Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun tensed as did Sif.

"Who are you?" Asked Fandral.

"Me." He pointed to himself. "Why would a great Asgardian such as yourself want to know about poor, old me." Then like a switch was turned on Naruto's face grew cold and hard. "I'm hurt Odin doesn't teach young upstarts about me. After all I was the one who nearly killed him when he was in his prime. Would've succeeded too had it not been for the entire Asgardian army butting in on our fight." The last part he grumbled to himself mostly.

During his grumbling he didn't see the shock and fear appear in the eyes of the four warriors.

"You're Naruto, the Fallen Angel of Death." Said Hogun in shock. Volstagg simply stood there pointing a shaky finger at Naruto.

"Yep, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Especially you Sif." He bowed in an exaggerated manner before straightening up. "Now why don't you show me the power you almighty Asgardians possess." With that two blades made entirely of shadows appeared in his hands. They had a katana handle, but had the blade of a cutlass.

Volstagg was the first to charge forwards, his axe ready to chop the head off Naruto's shoulders. He however had to dodge to the side as wild and mad swings of a three bladed, red scythe came close to turning him into a kebab.

Fandral seeing his friend in danger charged forward to help him. The Warriors blade entered the cultists body and came out the other end. A scream tore from Hidan's lips, but that soon turned into maniacal laughter. Frandal stepped back in shock as Hidan stalked towards him, his previous opponent forgotten.

Volstagg upon seeing his opponents brought his axe above his head, but Jarod chose that moment to step in as he tackled Volstagg to the ground and began unleashing hell upon his torso and face. Punch after punch rained down on him and Volstagg could do nothing but endure each and everyone.

"Well it seems my little puppets are enjoying themselves." Naurto mused before turning to face Sif and Hogun. "Shall we."

Hogun was the first one to charge forwards his spiked mace swinging madly in an attempt to finish Naruto off quickly so he could help his friends. Due to this he swings were mad and overextended. Naruto capitalised on this and step to the side throwing Hogun off balance.

Naruto then lashed out with a kick, however he only hit the cold metal of a shield. Looking at the arm he saw Sif holding the shield.

Raising an eyebrow he ducked avoiding her sword strike before back pedalling avoiding the strikes from both warriors.

"Yes you'll provide me with some much needed entertainment."

With that he raised one of his blades and parried Sif's next strike in a way that Hogun had to step back to avoid the strike. Following this he kicked Sif in the stomach sending he to her knees.

Placing one foot on her back he jumped in the air and performed a front flip in midair. His blades sliced Hogun's back before he landed on the ground.

Pushing off one foot he began a whole range of strikes on Hogun in a matter of seconds. The man in question blocked a few on pure instinct, but the strikes were so quiet and fast to the point they were only small cuts on his body. It was the pure magnitude of cuts that caused Hogun to collapse to the ground unconscious.

"Hogun!" Sif shouted. Charging forwards she thrust her shield and Naruto simply stepped into her guard and tapped her arm

"Don't be so hasty to lose a arm.." He scolded. With a growl Sif swung round and struck his other sword. The force behind the strike cut through the sword making it disappear in shadows. "So you have some strength after all." Swinging his blade around it struck her shield.

The strength behind the strike sent her skidding backwards.

Coming to a stop Sif looked at her shield to see it had cracks forming. Another one of those strikes would break it, so she let it fall to the ground before running forward.

To her shock Naruto simply swing his sword upwards and sent her blade careening through the air before sticking into the ground a few metres behind her. Looking backwards she ran through a few scenarios in her head. It all depended on whether he had as much speed as he had strength.

"I wouldn't try going for you sword." A voice whispered in her ear. His warm breath sending shivers down her spine and her hair to visibly stand on end. "You won't make it." She jumped forwards intent on getting away from Naruto but also getting her blade. However, once again Naruto shocked her by seemingly appearing in front of her.

He thrust an arm out and caught her in the air before throwing her onto the ground. She bounced, skidded and rolled across the ground until she came to a stop in the centre of the fighting between Jarod, Hidan, Volstagg and Frandal.

"Sif!" The shouted in shock only for Hidan and Jarod to attack them once again.

"You know Sif, I would've preferred doing another physical activity that would be enjoyable for us both." The husky voice in which he spoke made her shiver in disgust. "But alas you won't do it willingly; yet." The last part he said to himself mostly. "So I'll just end this now." Twelve black wings appeared from his back and began flying upwards.

"Hidan lets go." Jarod said before he and Hidan began retreating back to the town.

"You should feel honoured. Not many have seen my wings and lived, but I shall allow you too so that you can send a message to dear old Odin. I am back and I shall have my revenge. Twin Black Dragons!" He roared and what could only be described as God passing judgement upon his subjects took place before their very eyes. They were the judged and he was God.

From the sky two black dragons made of flames came towards them, but as they came closer they could see the strikes of lightning that followed. The Lightning was a dark yellow with a black outline, but the dragon was also surrounding the flaming dragon.

The attacking slowly went into the ground and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then something happened, it started as small rumble as rocks began shaking. Cracks formed along the are that was hit.

It was the final event that would shock those watching.

A mushroom cloud that could only form when a nuclear bomb had been dropped formed. A wave of gale force wind slammed again the buildings bringing dust into the city. Glass shattered.

Slowly when it died down Naruto so the unconscious and burnt forms of the warriors three and Sif.

"Let's see if that will get your attention Odin." With that Naruto turned around began walking back to the city. His wings had disappeared keeping his 'mutant' identity secret. Smirking Naruto looked up into the sky. "I sure hope it does."

A/N: Naruto has a vendetta against Odin. What could cause this to happen? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review so I know to continue.


	5. Helicarrier

Jashin

Chapter 4

 **A/N:** **Sorry for not updating my stories. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier -X-

"Come with us and our master, Lord Jashin will give you a home. Come with us and you will be gifted with powers far beyond that of your wildest imagination. Come with us and you can get back at those who wronged you." The voice of a man spoke in one of the homeless shelters that lay under a bridge.

Those that lived here listened to the man who spoke. They listened with rapt attention as the man spoke with such compassion and such conviction of their master that this had to be true.

"If you agree get onto these trucks and we shall take you to our master." With that the man watched all those that got onto the multiple trucks. Those that did not carried on living.

Turning around he got into a limo that waited for him. It was a small limo and was dark grey in colour. The windows were blackout indicating they were bulletproof. Taking a seat the man flattened his top getting rid of the creases before turning to face the man beside him.

"How many are still unwilling to join?" The darkness stopped the man's face from being seen, but the blood red eyes that stared out from the darkness made the man's visage all the more intimidating.

"Twenty of the one hundred homeless have stayed the previous two shelters we only managed to gain fifty followers out of the one hundred fifty." The man said.

"Have the guards capture those that refused and then bring them to the mines we have captured in India and Africa." Nodding his head the man stepped out of the limo and began saying orders to his men. The blood red eyes turned to the driver. "Return to the mansion, Lord Jashin will be pleased with our progress."

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier-X-

"In other news the amount of homeless people living on the streets has vastly decreased in the past month. Reports say a total of three hundred have disappeared from the streets. The police have been looking into this but no leads have been found." Naruto sat listening to the results of his Reaper's newest mission. While the man had not heard it directly from his subordinates the news had proved to be just as informative.

"I see your mission has procured great results." Said Naruto calmly. Jarod did not show any surprise when Naruto knew he was there.

"They have." Jarod said. "Recently the group you have called Shinobi has gained a total of three hundred members. Twenty of which have joined the elite group called Anbu. Fifty have joined the group called Jonin, one hundred and five have joined the group called Chunin. Finally one hundred and twenty-five have joined the group called Genin." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"How are they handling their new powers?"

"They have taken to the power well, but that is partly due to a Reaper's excellent healing. I have no doubt that if they were human they would have died."

"I see and how what of our other businesses?" Asked Naruto.

"The mining network has continued to grow. In the past three months we have gained a total of over three million dollars in gold and twelve million in silver. We have begun digging deeper and have come across emerald, diamond and amethyst but we have not begun mining it yet. Also we have managed to capture three more abandoned mines in India and five in Africa." Jarod reported.

Raising his eyes in shock Naruto allowed an amused chuckle to escape his lips. When he started the mining project it was only meant to be a short project to get quick money so that he could use it to start a large business. Now though it seem he could continue to use it if it gains such results.

"What of 'that' project?"

"It seems to be well on its way to completion and should be done within a year's time."

"Excellent. Now we just need one thing to complete our plan." Standing up he coated himself in shadows before gripping Jarod's shoulder. The two then disappeared from the mansion.

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier -X-

In an underground area sparks flew around as drills worked on a device that would open up a portal. Naruto and Jarod appeared in black smoke and while it attracted the attention of those few people remaining here it did not dissuade them from working.

"Naruto im glad you could make it." Said Loki. His spear in hand.

"Loki I see you have lost Hawkeye. The man would have proved to be a useful ally, but then again what can I expect from someone of your caliber." Mocked Naruto. While Loki did not rise to the insult you could tell he was annoyed by the twitching of his eye.

"Yes however I did succeed in getting rid of both Thor and the Hulk."

"I guess you're not entirely useless after all, but you forgot about the rest of the Avengers. They will no doubt try to stop you."

"They will fail and-"

"And you will suffer loses. Loses which will then make it possible for the combined military power of the world to defeat you. You will also lose more forces when the organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D decide to destroy the city along with multiple member of your soldiers." Said Naruto.

"How do you know they will destroy their city."

"I have been around for three years now. I have created multiple spy networks other the course of that time. Did you honestly believe an organisation like S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to escape my spy network. In fact I have managed to get multiple members of my Shinobi corp into that group and have also worked there way onto the very same Helicarrier that Director Nick Fury is on board." Turning around Naruto looked at the device.

"You do remember your assignment do you not."

"Yes I do." Smirking at the annoyance in Loki's voice Naruto carried on.

"You can go now." Giving a click of his tongue in annoyance Loki left followed by Professor Erik Selvig.

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier -X-

Director Nick Fury. A coloured man with a single eye. He watched with all his attention as the Avengers battled against Loki's forces. It wasn't looking good and so the council had decided to launch a nuke. Despite his best efforts the nuke was launched but thankfully Iron Man intervened and sent the nuke through the portal.

Just when there guard was down and unidentified jet landed on the Helicarriers platform. Multiple S.H.I.E.L.D operatives waited outside with semi-automatic guns pointed at the jet.

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier -X-

Naruto looked out one of the bulletproof, one way windows of his jet. He wore his usual battle outfit but covering his face was an orange mask with a single eye-whole. From around that eye it swirled outwards.

Turning around he looked at the other mask wearing men around him. Instead though these masks were white with animal patterns upon it. Three of them had a black cloak with red clouds on it. They were Dracula, Jarod and Hidan.

Moving forwards pressed a button and the door moved down revealing stairs.

Naruto moved down them slowly as if the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives were not there, those Anbu operatives followed after him.

Shadows formed around his hand and took the shape of an axe and the same sword from when he fought Sif and the warriors three. The S.H.I.E.L.D operatives raised their guns and the Anbu copied them.

"Stop where you are or we will shoot." One of the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives demanded. Naruto carried on walking before dissolving into black smoke. He appeared behind the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives shocking them. When they turned around to fire at him it turned out to be a vital mistake.

Gunfire from the Anbu tore into their flesh, Hidan's scythe cut through multiple more while Dracula bit into a few of them. That was the second test the man had failed and it made him shake his head. This just proved the man was flawed and so he would need to be eliminated soon.

Multiple bullets rained down upon them and to avoid this onslaught his men took cover behind some of the Quinjets on the platform. While they would not affect him it would cause damage to his Anbu.

"Dracula take ten men and move around from the east. Jarod move from the west with ten men." Nodding their heads the men quickly rushed in their direction. Naruto waited for a few moments before stepping out. The S.H.I.E.L.D operatives were unaware of him being here until it was too late.

He appeared between two in a wisp of smoke. His axe lodged itself deep into the neck of one while his sword went through the chest of another. Pulling his sword out he turned around and kicked the man that had his axe stuck in its neck. This released his axe.

Disappearing in smoke again the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives open fired on wherever the smoke went. He moved through multiple of them and so they were gunned down by their comrades or were cut down his blade and axe. Coming to a stop he skidded across the ground and thrust his hand out from it darkness spread out towards those that remained.

When it touched the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives they broke out into screams as their bodies began to corrode due to the acidic darkness.

"Its magnificent isn't it? The power darkness has don't you think?" Naruto didn't even look at the man that appeared behind him. "Odin?" Looking over his shoulder Naruto looked at the elder God.

"Naruto you look as young as before."

"You've gotten old." He turned around to fully face him. "Hows the single eye treating you?"

"Good, but I would be doing better if you hadn't removed it."

Naruto laughed madly. "I would've removed your soul if your army of Asgradians hadn't of turned up." Naruto mocked. "Then again you thought you had surpassed your master and tried to kill me for the knowledge I possessed, but that failed. So you joined up with the rest of those fools and sealed me away."

"Yes, but if you remember it took all twelve of us to do so."

"That must of hurt. To say that you were that much weaker than me that it took all twelve of **Shadows** to defeat me." Naruto laughed again when he saw Odin grind his teeth together. "Now I'll just contact my team and then we can finish what we started, but this time you won't have any Asgardians to help you."

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier -X-

Pulling out his phone Jarod listened to what Naruto had to say before nodding his head. Turning around he looked at the Anbu.

"Odin has arrived earlier than expected. Lord Jashin will begin fighting him as we speak. We are to continue with the mission. This Helicarrier is to be ours." Turing around he began running through a set of hand seals when he heard the sound of multiple footsteps. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."

The fire that burst from his mouth engulfed the corridor ahead of him and spread out. The S.H.I.E.L.D operatives that were moving towards them were engulfed in the flames and in a matter of seconds were reduced to nothing but ashes.

In the brig of the Helicarrier the screams of men reached those working there. Director Nick Fury and Maria Hill along with multiple other S.H.I.E.L.D agents watched as the colour red surged towards the room.

Fury was the first to realise what it was.

"Get down!" Nick shouted before flames entered the rooms from all entrances.

From the corridors appeared twenty Anbu and two cloak wearing me appeared.

"Well done Director. Your reputation proceeds you." Said Jarod. The director got to his feet and looked at the remainder of his men. Those that were closest to the door were killed instantly, while those further away managed to get away with only a few minor scratches.

"I was not aware I had a reputation." He said.

"Normally you wouldn't, but amongst your operatives you have one." Fury raised his lone brow as he caught the meaning in those words.

 _We have spies in your organisation._

The sound of multiple guns clicking made him look around to see some of his operatives pointing their guns at him. Some of which had been caught in the fire. Even Maria Hill had her gun pointed at him.

"Well played. Well played." He begrudgingly admitted to the mans ingenuity. "I'm guessing you're the mastermind of this group and plan?" Asked Fury hoping to gain some insight on this group.

"No I am merely a pawn. In fact we are all merely pawns." Said Jarod.

"And the man outside." The smirk from Jarod was all he needed to know that he was the leader. "Well then best get it over with." He resigned himself to his fate.

"Oh Director we are not going to kill you. In fact our master wants to keep you alive because you will provide some entertainment." Two of the guards pulled Fury to his feet and began moving out of the Helicarrier. The last thing he saw before leaving the room was the other

-X- Jashin: Helicarrier -X-

In an abandoned dimension Odin and Naruto stared at each other. Odin with a hard stare while Naruto with an amused and bloodthirsty one. Both looked ready for battle with Naruto's mask gone, while his twelve wings were proudly shown.

"My old friend you were once a great warrior of Asgard, but you have fallen from the path you once followed." That seemed to strike a nerve in Naruto as darkness burst from his body, his fist clenched to the point blood dripped from the wounds he caused.

"You dare judge me." It started out as a whisper, but that soon changed. " **YOU DARE JUDGE ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!** " Naruto roared. " **NO I WILL KILL YOU!** " With that Naruto stepped forwards and placed all his weight on his front foot. With a roar Naruto pushed off the ground making a resounding boom echo around the area.

Odin was unprepared for Naruto's display of speed and so had his face gripped tightly in Naruto's hand. Pushing off the ground Naruto pulled Odin with him.

When he reached a certain height Naruto threw Odin to the ground with such force that a second boom sound around the area. A crater formed as Odin's form collided with the ground. Odin gasped in pain as he felt his body collide with the ground. Another gasp of pain escaped his lips when Naruto's feet collided with his chest.

" **Come on Odin you had the balls to judge me. Aren't you going to back that up.** " Naruto taunted, but he was only just able to escape Odin's strike from Gungir.

Jumping back Naruto got some space between him and Odin before materializing a single blade and axe again. Smirking Naruto licked the edge of his blade with his longer than average tongue.

"You're a lot slower Odin. Guess old age has caught up to you."

"You aren't as fast as you once were."

"Being sealed away for a hundred years does that to someone."

Naruto and Odin stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Simultaneously they had one of their fingers twitch and both warriors acted upon this.

With a roar both warriors clashed and a flash of light followed that engulfed everything in the immediate vicinity.

 **A/N:** **Well there we have it. The next chapter is done and both Naruto and Odin have clashed. Hope you enjoyed and if you want me to continue please leave lots of reviews.**


	6. Titans

Jashin

Chapter 5

 **A/N:** **I'd like to mention a few things. For those of you who are wondering why I'm not updating my other story Otsutsuki Rise, well it's because my computer crashed and I lost all the chapters from Otsutsuki Rise that I have yet to have Beta read and published. I'm trying to work up the motivation to continue that story and don't worry I won't discontinue it.**

 **Someone mentioned that the last chapter was dark, I honestly didn't think it was. If it was then I didn't mean to do it, but I might have a few dark parts to my story so if you don't like that, don't read.**

 **That's all so hope you enjoy this story.**

-X- Jashin: Titans -X-

Naruto raised his sword and axe above his head. With a roar he brought them down upon Gungnir, which had been raised to block the strike. Upon the clash the ground shook madly, winds swept across the land expelling a cloud of smoke from the epicentre and light engulfed the area blinding anything in the immediate vicinity.

When the light subsided it revealed Naruto and Odin engaged in a furious clash of weapons and power. Each blocked, parried, dodged, attacked and counterattacked each other with great speed and strength.

Knocking the sword aside with pole of his spear, Odin followed up with a thrust which Naruto narrowly dodged by leaning his head to the side. Naruto used the small opening presented to him and swung his axe upwards.

To dodge this strike Odin had to step backwards, however to this left him open to the next strike from Naruto which was a spinning back-kick. Luckily he managed to get Gungnir up in time to block the strike, but he was still sent skidding backwards due to the strength behind the kick. Naruto capitalised on this and pushed off into the air.

His weapons disappeared and Naruto thrust his hands outwards.

 **"Lightning Release: Black Panther!"** From his arms the same dark yellow and black lightning shot outwards taking the shape of a panther. The creature charged forwards leaving black lightning in its tracks, which all connected to Naruto's hands.

Odin rolled to the side avoiding the strike, but the panther moved around intent on destroying its prey. Realising this Odin pointed his spear and waited until the panther got close before firing a beam of pure energy from Gungnir's tip. The panther stood no chance and with a screech of pain disappeared leaving a few streaks of lightning as a symbol of it once been alive.

Naruto didn't allow this to stop him as he appeared behind Odin, his sword and axe raised to his left hand side. Swinging them round he hit nothing but air as Odin managed to get out of the way in the nick of time.

Swinging his spear low to the ground in a sweep intent on tripping Naruto. The man in question jumped over the spear while simultaneously raising his left leg. When he landed he brought his leg down. Odin jumped backwards avoiding the axe kick and was unsurprised when the ground cracked.

"You've grown weaker." Odin stated simply. "Before you were sealed that would have cratered the ground, not cracked it."

"I know but you tend to get weaker when you have nothing to train your body. You can only make sure that you don't lose your skill. In fact speaking of skills, I had just enough power to create any weapon I wanted and I mastered each of them." He spoke quietly. "I admit you have gotten more skilled, if I had not trained and kept my old skill set I would have been hard pressed to defeat you. In fact the only way I could beat you was if I used my wide range of destructive techniques."

"That's flattering really, but I have to reseal you as you don't see the greater picture. The greater evil." Odin said.

"What greater evil?"

"An old and powerful race that not even the combined power nine realms and even your old world could defeat them."

"MY RACE IS DEAD! MY HOME IS DEAD! MY WORLD IS DEAD!" Naruto roared his arms spread wide. "YOU MADE SURE OF THAT WHEN YOU AND YOUR ASGARDIAN ARMY WIPED THEM OUT! THIS IS ALL THAT REMAINS OF MY ONCE POWERFUL RACE!" Odin bowed his head in shame.

"I know and it is one of my greatest mistakes." Odin's voice was full of shame.

"THAT WON'T DO SHIT! THEY ARE DEAD AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE **SHADOWS!"** Darkness gathered around his arms. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The darkness took the shape of multiple spears numbering around a hundred maybe more. "I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING PIN CUSHION! **SPEAR STORM!"** Thrusting his arms forward the spears flew towards Odin.

Said man watched with sadness in his eye as he knew the fate that awaited him. A fate that he deserved and something he wanted for years.

He closed his eye and awaited his fate. The sound of clapping was heard as if thirsting for his blood. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. Opening his single eye he stared at the sky which he expected to be full of black spears. Instead he saw nothing but small wisps of black smoke.

Looking around he saw five people he didn't want to see anywhere near Naruto. It was even worse that four of them had just recovered from their last encounter with the man. Thor, Sif and the warriors three.

"You shouldn't have come." Odin spoke weakly. His body leaning against Gungnir.

"Father-"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!" His voice took a desperate edge.

"Lord Odin he is outnumbered and he has no servants to help him this time." Sif said.

"He has been playing with me. When he was younger he could have spammed out multiple high level techniques without rest. He has used a simple basic, a powerful technique and summoning a sword and axe. He hasn't even begun using his favourite weapon." Odin said.

"Still together. All six of us together can defeat one man." Thor said. The warriors three nodded their heads in agreement. Sif looked unsure but would attack if her friends did.

"Hahahahaha." Naruto laughed manically. "You honestly are arrogant." Killing intent washed over the area making a cold sweat form over everyone. "Allow me to respond to your accusation with my full power." The dark flames of Amaterasu burst from the ground in a circle around him. Tendrils of black shadows whipped around him like tentacles and the same black lightning from before crackled to life around him. That wasn't all as the killing intent increased along with the temperature.

The six warriors faltered including Odin.

'It shouldn't be possible. His power is not as vast, but it's much more potent.' Odin thought in shock.

Thor regained his courage and with a roar flew forwards Mjolnir in front of him. Smirking Naruto stepped to the side avoiding the hammer, but he didn't just stop at that. He gripped Thor's wrist and pulled it down making the man flip down onto his back. He raised his fist and went to bring it down, but Sif chose that moment to intervene.

Appearing quickly above the downed Thor she raised her shield to block the strike. Due to the magically enhanced fist the shield began cracking and denting. She struggled to keep the fist from closing in on Thor as the strength behind it kept forcing the shield further and further down. Luckily Volstagg and Hogun appeared behind Naruto their weapons raised to strike Naruto.

The man in question had his wings appear and block the strikes. Odin came next and freed his son from Naruto's grasp with the help of Fandrall.

When Thor was freed from Naruto's grasp the two groups jumped away from each other.

"Well done. Very well done." Naruto praised while clapping slowly. "But it wasn't good enough." Naruto became serious after saying that. A dark ember of Amaterasu flames appeared in both of his hands. Placing his hands together the flames increased in size and heat. Taking in a deep breath that seemed to visibly draw in the air. "Prepare yourselves. **Roaring Wave of Amaterasu."** Releasing his breath onto the flames it caused them to spread outwards and took the shape of a wave.

The flames ate up everything and burned them to a cinder. Odin to stop this used a beam of pure energy to create a hole in the wave to allow him and the other warriors to safely avoid the attack.

The warrior three charged forward simultaneously. With Fandrall in front, flanked by Hogun and Volstagg. Hogun on his left and Volstagg on his right.

Naruto waited until the three warriors were in range before attacking. He spun around Fandrall and performed a spinning hook-kick to Volstagg's face which sent him careening to the ground. He back flipped over a mace strike from Hogun, when he landed he pushed forwards and slammed his knee into Hogun's unprotected side.

Fandrall struck out with multiple thrusts to all of Naruto's vital organs. Each of them struck their intended target, but when his last sword pierced Naruto's heart the man disappeared in black smoke.

Appearing behind Fandrall he kicked Fandrall's leg making a sickening snap sound throughout the area. Fandrall screamed in pain, but Naruto covered his mouth with his hand and wrapped his arm around his neck, his other hand rested on top of his head.

Thor, Odin and Sif halted in their tracks as they looked at Naruto holding Fandrall's neck.

"Ah ah ah stop right where you are." He said in a scolding manner. "Just one tug and he goes bye bye." Naruto smirked when he saw the anger evident in Sif, Thor, Volstagg and Hogun.

"Let him go!" Thor shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked innocently. "I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat some of my foot soldiers then I'll let Fandrall go." Darkness seeped into the ground before cracks began forming. Skeletal hands burst out and pulled out full skeletal bodies. The skeletons merged together forming multiple beasts of all kinds. Some had wings, some had numerous tails, and some had horns and so on so forth. That wasn't all as rocks attached themselves to the skeletal bodies forming an armoured hide.

The five warriors stared in shock at the creatures.

Naruto watched with a smirk as his five beasts faced off against Odin, Thor, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun. Leaning back a throne made of darkness formed and it began floating in the air. A chain connected itself to Fandrall's neck and it occasionally would shock the man with dark lightning.

-X- Jashin: Titans -X-

Thor jumped into the air, Mjolnir raised in the air. Lightning crackled in the sky as storm clouds formed in the sky. The beast he was facing was like a lion in shape, with three tails with snake heads at the end. The man was replaced with the black flames of Amaterasu.

Bringing his hammer down it struck the down on the Lion like creatures head making it slam in the down. That wasn't all as lightning struck down on the beasts head.

It wasn't enough as its tails lashed out. He dodged the heads and could clearly see the lightning arching around the fangs. The tails were just a distracting and he realised it too late as the head of the creature slammed into him.

Tumbling across the ground he came to a stop and through his hammer at the charging creature sending it sprawling on the ground.

He noticed small cracks had formed on the beasts head.

Raising his hand his hammer came to it. Raising it into the air lighting collided with it. Pushing his hammer forward the lighting struck the head of the beast making more cracks form. Smirking Thor flew forwards and grabbed the beast by one of its tails.

Skidding across the ground he spun his armour around before flying into the air.

Once getting to a certain height he launched the beast into the air and waited till it came down to him. He slammed his hammer into the beasts head launching it into the ground. Launching himself downwards to the ground he slammed his hammer into the beast breaking the hide of the beast.

It roared in pain before breaking apart.

Looking around he noticed Sif was holding the creature off. Odin had already finished his opponent and was on his way to help Sif. Volstagg and Hogun were in trouble though, while they worked well together the beasts were just too strong.

Spinning his hammer around he thrust it forwards and flew towards his two friends.

-X- Jashin: Titans -X-

Odin looked at the creature, in his right hand he held Gungnir with its end resting against the ground. He didn't seem bothered by the menacing creature charging towards him.

It was humanoid creature, with a menacing face and thin body. Long claws, talons and fangs. It moved on all fours quickly and in a spiderlike way that gave it an out of world experience.

He simply held his spear in both hands and fired a beam of energy that engulfed the creature. When it subsided the creature was gone.

Turning around he began moving towards the nearest battleground.

-X- Jashin: Titans -X-

Sif charged towards the creature. It was a Minotaur creature except had claws. Using her shield she blocked a swipe from the claw before swiping upwards with her sword. Jumping backwards she saw her sword did nothing, not even leave a mark on the rock. Charging forwards she slammed her shield into one of the creatures leg making it skid backwards.

She didn't like what happened as it was meant to send the creature to the ground. In fact it seemed to make the creature angrier.

A horn slammed into her stomach making her gasp in pain.

Coming to a stop she charged forward and skidded across the ground between the Minotaur's feet and slashed at the area between its legs. Getting to her feet she jumped into the air and stabbed her sword into the beast's neck, but too her shock it was her sword that snapped in half.

The Minotaur's hand wrapped around her body before throwing her to the ground. She bounced in the air only to be kicked by the hoof of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur charged forward its horns pointed downwards intent on impaling her. But a beam of energy engulfed the beast and when it subsided a pile of bones remained. Looking at the direction of where the beam came from she saw Odin stood there.

-X- Jashin: Titans -X-

Hogun and Volstagg stood back to back facing the two beasts. One was similar to the one Odin fought except with wings. The second was a three headed dog in a way. No matter how much they hit the beasts it didn't do anything. Even their great teamwork accounted for nothing.

Thor appeared and tackled one to the ground. Lightning striking down multiple times upon until it was reduced to a pile of bones. Hogun and Volstagg went to attack the second creature only for Odin to also reduce it to the ground.

"Well then it seems we didn't need to worry after all." Volstagg said. Hogun just chuckled in agreement.

"Were not done yet my friend, we still have the real enemy to deal with." Thor said. Turning around they faced Naruto who was sat on his floating throne. "Now give us back our friend."

Naruto nodded his head. "I did and I'm a man of my word." He hit the back of Fandrall's neck making him go limp. Allowing the chain to disappear from Fandrall's neck the man fell to the ground. "Now then." He rolled his neck making a few pops sound. "Shall we finish this?"

Thor was the first to charge forward again much to the chagrin of the others.

Naruto dodged the strike that was aimed for his head and kneed Thor in the stomach making him spit out some saliva. Following this he gripped the wrist that was holding Mjolnir and punched that very same arm in the elbow with his free arm breaking it.

He then did a spinning back-kick to Thor chest making him skid across the ground holding his arm in pain.

Odin charged forward, but Naruto caught hold of the falling Mjolnir and hit Odin in the face sending him flying backwards. This was shocking to those around as it was surprising to see someone other than Thor wielding Mjolnir.

Seeing the shocked expressions on those watching he charged forward, but he stopped when he felt a tugging of the hammer.

Looking towards the direction of the pull he saw Thor with his hand outstretched.

"You won't the hammer. Here have the hammer." He threw the hammer and it struck Thor in the face sending him skidding across the ground once more.

A knee slammed into Volstagg's chest making him scream in pain as his ribs began breaking. Naruto didn't stop there as he struck Volstagg into the back of the neck with a double-handed haymaker. Stepping over the fallen body he moved towards Hogun and grabbed hold of the maces handle, stopping it from getting any closer to him.

Naruto punched Hogun in the stomach before slamming an elbow into Hogun's head sending him to the ground unconscious along with and Volstagg Thor.

Sif finally regained her courage after seeing four warriors getting beaten easily. Her broken sword discarded she charged forward with her shield in front of her. Naruto gripped the shield with a single hand stopping her in her tracks. Bending the metal he stared at Sif with blood red eyes. His free hand gripped her neck tightly and lifted her off the ground.

"Odin stop where you are." Naruto said sternly to the leader of Asgard.

"Naruto let her go. This isn't you, this isn't the friend I once knew." Odin pleaded.

"Well when you lose your entire civilization you tend to change." He said. "Now I'm willing to let her live, but I need Gungnir." Naruto outstretched one hand.

Odin looked at Gungnir to the choking Sif. Sighing he threw Gungnir to Naruto who caught it.

"Thank you very much." Naruto said.

"Now let her go."

"I never said I'd let her go, I said I wouldn't kill her." Naruto smirked when he saw Odin grind his teeth together. "Now let's improve Gungnir." Darkness seeped into the spear and black cracks began forming over it. On the bottom edge where it usually was rounded off there was now a spear head made entirely of black metal in a similar shape to the top. "This is better, now goodbye Odin and I think I'll keep her." He along with Gungnir and Sif disappeared in black smoke.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the late update but I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave lots of reviews so I know to continue this story. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Simon says

Jashin

Chapter 6

 **A/N:** **I know most of you were disappointed with Naruto not killing Odin or any others but the reason for that will be explained in this chapter. So anyway thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy. Also someone wondered why the last chapter was called Titans, well it's because Naruto and Odin are like Titans for been incredibly powerful.**

-X- Jashin: Simon says -X-

Appearing on the deck of the Helicarrier that had been positioned in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Damage done by Loki's earlier attack were well under repair, all tracking beacons and anything S.H.I.E.L.D could have used to track them had been either destroyed or replaced. From the sea multiple small boats were moving towards them filled with the newly captured homeless and jobless individuals from Africa, India and the surrounding islands.

He walked forwards with Sif thrown over one shoulder and Gungnir in his left hand.

It didn't take long before his presence was known. A group of Reapers jugged towards him and he took note of the odd looking guns in their hands.

"Take her to the brig and have her restrained. I want three guards watching her twenty-four, seven. Sort out the shifts between yourselves." He handed the limp form of Sif over to one of the Reapers.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Four guards walked off and just as the last member was about to walk off Naruto gripped the man's arm.

"Where did you get those guns?" He was genuinely curious on the strange weaponry.

"Jarod-sama and Hidan-sama found these in the storage area. There are still guards checking the area as we speak." Nodding his head he waved his hand indicating he was done. The man bowed before running after the guards in his group.

Entering the bridge he saw Jarod and Hidan sat at a small circular seating area. As usual they were arguing over something. While the two tolerated each other in his presence, they were quite childish when he wasn't around.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" He asked with amusement lacing his tone.

"Naruto-sama/Jashin-sama!" The two exclaimed in surprise before shooting out of their seats and bowing lowly. Those in the room followed quickly.

"Get back to work." He said before sitting down on one of the seats. "So tell me what you have managed to do."

"We have just started the repairs and according to our calculations the Helicarrier should be fully functional in two weeks, three tops. We have over five hundred personnel working on deck with a hundred being Shinobi and two hundred being Reapers. In a few days' time the remaining one hundred Shinobi on their way with our entire mining funds."

"Tell me about the equipment in the store room."

Jarod turned to face Maria Hill who stood holding a file in hand. She walked forwards and placed the clipboard in Naruto's hands and was about to move away until she found herself pulled into Naruto's lap. One arm snaked around her waist while the other began reading through the contents of the file unaware of the deep shade of red which Maria's face had token.

Naruto read and reread the contents, double-checking that he was reading it correctly. One bit of information caught his attention the most. 'Weapons fuelled by the Tesseract.' The very thought was appealing to him as they could potentially harm him as he was now. 'Let's see what else.

There was a number of other things, such as armour from an organisation called Hydra. Information on every known mutant and villain in the world. Even plans on how to defeat the Heroes, such as Hulk, Iron Man and the others. Many would kill for information like this.

After all, information was power.

Standing up with his arm still wrapped around Maria's waist he spoke to Jarod. "Excellent work. I want copies of these to be made within the storage room and place explosive tags on them, the originals are to be placed in my quarters after you have made the copies. Any plans that require building equipment, especially those on the Avengers; but only after we have finished rebuilding the Helicarrier. Understood?"

"I understand." Jarod replied.

"Now then Maria, let's get to know each other a little better shall we?"

"Of course master." Maria replied obediently.

-X- Jashin: Simon says -X-

Sif groaned as her body protested against any movement she made. She raised her hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes, however she only to her chin before she couldn't raise it anymore as well as the sound of chains clanking against one another.

Looking down she saw through a blurry vision that chains were wrapped around her wrist and ankles. They weren't tight to the point they rubbed against her skin, but the stopped her from being unable to move her hands easily. She carried on scurrying her body for any physical signs of abuse or rape. There was no pain in the usual areas and there was only a few bruises which she gained from fighting Naruto. Her armour was still in the same places.

When she double-checked and rechecked her body and found nothing she allowed herself to sigh in relief.

She immediately went on guard the moment the door to her cell opened.

"I see you're awake." Naruto said from the doorway with a smirk. His arms were crossed over his sweaty and bare chest.

Sif didn't say anything and simply stayed quiet.

"The silent approach how; underwhelming." Naruto walked forwards till he towered over her form casting a shadow upon her. "You see if I was my trusted servant Jarod he would try the kind approach before he began torturing you. It would take a while, but you wold eventually crack but I don't have the patience to wait right now. If I was Hidan he shout at you for the information and then when you wouldn't answer he would kill you. I however have an ability that allows me to read your mind."

He outstretched his hand and allowed streams of darkness to coat his fingers. The very sight of the dark power Naruto wielded caused Sif to instantly begin struggling. It was all for nothing though as the darkness streamed into her ears, mouth and nose.

Her head whipped back with her sclera turning black. She then began screaming in pain as Naruto forcibly broke down her mental defences and forcibly read her memories. It was a painful operation more so now that Naruto was replacing old memories with new ones. Turning memories where she felt fondly for Asgard into ones where she hated the place. This made it easier for him to manipulate her into a faithful servant. There was a chance that she might be begin remembering the original memories, but he had placed a fail safe in her that would eliminate all memories of working under him.

Withdrawing his power the effect of his presence now gone was instantaneous. Her screaming stopped along with her sclera returning to the normal colour. That wasn't all as she collapsed onto the bed unconscious.

Turning around he looked at the men that were guarding the room. They each had different individual appearances, but they both wore the same outfit. Which consisted of boots which left her heels and toes open. His baggy black pants were tucked into the boots along with long-sleeved, navy blue top with a red swirl on one of the shoulders. Over this was a green flak jacket with the same red swirl on the back. On their left legs was a pouch and in their hands was one of the Tesseract guns.

"Release her chains, but keep watching her." The two men nodded and Naruto walked past them.

-X- Jashin: Simon says -X-

"Lord Jashin!" Hidan's voice sounded from the entrance to the bridge.

"What is it Hidan?" The man in question moved forwards and sat across from Naruto who was staring down at the mutliple files. Multiple villains had caught his interest. Such as Abomination, Venom, Magneto, Mystique, Azazel and Emma Frost. Each of them had abilities that made them perfect for combating the Avengers.

Abomination is the same result of a nuclear mutation as the hulk, except he couldn't revert to his old form. The creature could fight the Hulk to a standstill and didn't rely on his anger as a trigger to transform.

Venom had strength and speed to fight Captain America. His webs could also be able to combat the man's shield.

Magneto with his mutation of controlling the magnetic field. This would allow him to stop Iron Man wherever he went.

Mystique with her flexibility and fighting abilities could match fight Black Widow. While she wouldn't win in battle with pure skill, her ability to shapeshift would make it easy to get Black Widow to drop her guard and then act upon that.

Azazel with his transportation ability could distract Thor should the man arrive. While he couldn't win in a fight would be able to stall the man until help arrived.

Then there was Emma Frost who could combat Hawkeye. Beside her beauty she had the ability to strengthen her body into crystal allowing her to withstand arrows and low level explosion. She could also read peoples mind and so could distract Hawkeye.

Together they would make excellent additions to his knew Akatsuki.

The only thing needed to do now was convince them to join him. It would be easy enough for most of them. He could promise Abomination the chance to regain control of himself. Venom he was a tricky one and didn't really have anything to offer the man. Magneto wanted the mutants to rule the world and that coincided with part of his plans. Mystique, Azazel and Emma Frost work under Magneto and if the man worked under him they would too.

"Our spies have reported that Thor has been spotted around New York." Hidan said.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. I was wondering why you didn't kill Odin and the warriors that accompanied him for what they did to your race." Naruto sighed.

"You are not thinking of the bigger picture like usual." He shook his head in disappointment. "Odin has something that belongs to me, only he can release it and if I kill Thor he won't do it. By kidnapping Sif, Thor will come for her. But when that happens the trap I have ready for him will be activated and I will have a hostage important enough that Odin will have no choice other than to do whatever I say."

"I expected nothing less of you Lord Jashin." Hidan stood up and bowed. "I will take my leave."

-X- Jashin: Simon says -X-

In the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury looked at the Avengers. Thor had just finished talking about his recent encounter with a man by the name of Naruto. The thought of a man defeating Thor and four other powerful warriors along with strongest warrior Asgard sent a shiver of fear down the spines of everyone present.

"This Naruto." Fury started. "He wouldn't happen to wield weapons made of darkness."

"Yes, how did you know?" Fury turned around and began typing something into the holographic keyboard. From it a video appeared in front of each of the Avengers. It began playing through Naruto and his group attacking the Helicarrier. "Naruto now has intel on all the workings of S.H.I.E.L.D as well as all the information we have collected."

"Also the plans on how to take down or counteract every known mutant, superhuman, villain and hero known to S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony spoke up making the heads of those involved turn to face Fury.

"You've created plans to detain us." Bruce snapped causing many to tense.

"It had to be done just in case you decided to turn on your morals." Fury defended. Others looked like they were about to voice their opinion, but were interrupted when one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran up to them looking positively freaked.

"Sir. Abomination isn't in his cell." Fury's head whipped around quickly.

"Bring up the security feed." The agent stood in the same position and didn't seem to want to move anytime soon. "Now!" That got the man moving as he scrambled to his seat. A large screen appeared showing Naruto walking down the corridor followed by another man with silky black hair.

They quickly dispatched the guards. What was most shocking was the second man seemed to be biting into the man's neck.

"Well looks like we have a vampire on the loose." Tony said sarcastically. The others pain no attention to him as they carried on watching the screen. Naruto released Abomination and they expected the beast to attack him. It didn't and instead bowed to him. Bowed to him! It was absurd as its sound, but it happened.

While they couldn't hear Naruto speak-something he probably did on purpose-they knew that when he pointed at the man beside him and the beats brutally ripped the man apart, it was plainly obvious on what he asked him to do. From there the feed cut off.

Shocked silence reined heavily in the atmosphere.

"Hello, hello, hello." A voice sounded from around the room. Instantly those in the room went on guard. Black Widow pulled out her guns, Hawkeye notched an arrow into place, Captain America stood up clenching his fists together, Iron Man had metal attach itself to his hand, Thor grabbed his hammer tightly into his hand, and Bruce simply stood up building his anger. The screen from before turned on and with it Naruto appeared on the screen. "I see you have enjoyed my little prison break."

"How did you hack into S.H.I.E.L.D communications?" Asked Fury.

"How? Well its simple, I had the few S.H.I.E.L.D agents working under me use what knowledge they had and hack into S.H.I.E.L.D communications." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway I want to play a game."

"Where's Sif?" Shouted Thor. The image of Naruto put on mock shock as he only just seemed to notice Thor's presence.

"Thor I didn't notice you there." He spoke while clutching his heart. "Don't do that I nearly had a heart attack." It was plainly obvious to those around that Naruto was only playing, but it served to infuriate Thor even more. "Maa maa you seem awfully worried over Sif even though you payed her no attention whatsoever."

"What do you mean?" That got a laugh out of Naruto before he wiped away a stray tear.

"You are so dense to the point it's painful to watch. Sif loved you, but you only had your eyes on the mortal. Then again she is such a lovely thing is she not? Maybe I should her a visit and teach her what it feels like to be fucked by a true God." Thor snarled angrily, Naruto spotted something in Thor's eye at that moment. "This just makes things more interesting. You haven't fucked her yet have you? Damn you are one sad little man. I mean the moment she admitted to liking me I would have fucked her brains out. But if you must know she is safe."

Silence reined once more.

"You spoke of a game?" Black Widow said.

"Ah yes I did, thank you for reminding me Natasha Romanov. I want to play a game called Simon says with S.H.I.E.L.D only. That means no Avengers. Of course Natasha and Clint can join in as they are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why would we follow the condition set out for us?" Asked Fury.

"Well I have information and spies for the known location of those special to you. So if I find you have took part in this game then I order my spies to eliminate their targets. Of course you would be too busy saving the world to save them."

"What about me?" Asked Bruce. "I've cut myself off from the world for years."

"True, but I know that in each village and town you've been to you have made a few friends. Especially in the young children you have saved from disease. I recently acquired multiple Jets each equipped with enough fire power to level New York ten times over. Do you want to be the cause of multiple village's demise?" That silenced Bruce. "Plus if they fail I can always have my soldiers to do it instead. If you don't want your family and friends to come into harm I suggest going home and acting like nothing ever happened."

It took a few moments but eventually the Avengers beside Natasha and Clint left the room. Turning back to face Fury he began speaking once more.

"Now that that's done shall we beginning playing the game?"

 **A/N:** **I hope my explanation clears up why Naruto didn't kill anyone. Also send me in a review what you think Odin might have that belongs to Naruto. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please leave a review so I know to continue my story.**


	8. Simon says part 2

Jashin

Chapter 7

 **A/N:** **I'd like to thank all of you for suggestions, but only one of you got half of it right which was DeathCrawler. So well done for you. Anyway I want to say I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I got back from holiday last week and then I had school plus loads of homework. I just didn't have any time for writing and I was also extremely tired.**

-X- Jashin: Simon says part 2 -X-

"Now that that's done shall we beginning playing the game?"

Fury was not one to be easily intimidated. Right now though he was intimidated. This man had got Abomination to follow his command, hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D communications and successfully stopped the Avengers from interfering with his plans without even raising a finger.

The position he had been forced into had left him no choice but to do whatever this man asked, it didn't mean that he wouldn't do other things in the meantime.

Currently multiple S.H.I.E.L.D agents were trying to trace the position of the man. He would play the man's game for now, but that wouldn't be for very long as his agents had nearly finished tracing the man's position.

"Very well." He conceded.

"Excellent. Simon says head to the New York harbour and I will contact you from there with further instructions." With that the image of Naruto disappeared. Turning to face the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives he waited for an answer, he didn't wait long and received a nod. An image of New York City appeared with a red dot flashing every so often in the North-East. "Which teams are closest to that position?"

"Bravo squad and Domino squad, sir."

"How long until they can get there?"

"Two hours for Bravo squad and half an hour for Domino Squad."

"Have bravo squad move onto the mansion, while Domino squad is to move to the harbour just in case." The man nodded and began issuing out orders to those around him. "I want all available teams to be put on standby, we don't know the outcome of this mission and if we do lose we lose the element of surprise along with it. When that happens we have no choice but to comply with his demands until we can successfully eliminate him." Nods followed his command as men and women began scurrying around to follow his command.

-X- Jashin: Simon says part 2 -X-

 _With Bravo squad_

Atop of an abandoned warehouse a man crouched, a sniper fixed firmly forwards. His left eye looking through the scope upon the abandoned courtyard of the mansion. The infrared vision of his scope allowed him to see whether there was any heat signatures in the mansion. His teams target. For a mansion said to hold S.H.I.E.L.D's number one enemy it was awfully lacking in security. Lifting his right hand he pressed down into his ear.

"The mansion is empty. No sign of any guards." He spoke into an earpiece that connected him to the rest of Bravo squad.

"Bullseye hold your position and keep your eye out for any movement on the street and the mansion." The leader of Bravo squad said. The man nicknamed Bullseye watched as a white van pulled up a few blocks away from the mansion. The doors to the van opened and four men dressed in all black body suits clamoured out.

They ran up to wall and pressed their backs against it.

"Safety off." Clicking sounded. "I'll take point, Echo you take rear. Shoot to disable." Two of the men crouched down so that the remaining two could use them as a platform. When they got onto the wall they pulled up the two guys below.

Dropping to the ground they took a diamond formation. Their guns pointed forward and they moved from side to side as they looked for any hidden enemy. None came but they did it anyway.

Getting to the entrance of the mansion three men hid behind pillars while the fourth moved forward and placed something on the door before hiding behind a pillar as well.

" _All clear no heat signatures detected_." Bullseye's voice sounded in the earpiece. The leader of Bravo squad nodded his head and the fourth man pressed a button making the door explode in a shower of wood. The four S.H.I.E.L.D agents moved forward.

"First floor secured." The Bravo leader reported before moving up the stairs.

" _Guys I got movement_." The worried voice of Bullseye sounded through communications. "It isn't human, I don't even know what it is." Halting at their position they waited. "Eta five minutes."

"Prep grenades and set charges." He and Echo moved forward and set multiple bombs similar to the one that they used to blow up the door. Running back to their position he and the others raised their guns at the doorway. Stomping could be heard and they tensed.

The door burst open revealing a Minotaur with a roar it stepped forwards.

"Get to cover!" The leader of Bravo squad pressed a button making multiple small explosions go off beneath the Minotaur's feet. "Open fire!" Gunfire followed as bullets rained down upon the Minotaur. With a roar the Minotaur charged forward and impaled one member of Bravo squad with his horn. The man was dead before he hit the floor.

A tail smashed into the side of Echo's face making him fall to the ground. He was still conscious but darkness was creeping into the sides of his vision.

"Echo!" The other member of Bravo squad shouted before his head was gripped tightly by the Minotaur's large hands. Picking the man up the creature smashed him into the wall making his head explode in a shower of blood, brains and bone mineral. Minotaur then went to get Echo but the leader of Bravo squad intervened. Bullets impacted against the Minotaur's torso making bits of the rock hide break off revealing the skeletal body.

He pulled the pin off a grenade before putting it inside the body of the Minotaur, turning around he picked up Echo and jumping down the stairs. The explosion that followed pushed the leader of Bravo squad further across the room until they collided with the floor.

Groaning the leader of Bravo squad pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at the pile of rock and bone that once made up the Minotaur.

Releasing a shaky breath he turned to the recently unconscious form of Echo.

A beeping sound made him look around madly. The beeping then stopped and with a screen appeared from the wall. It crackled and then an image of S.H.I.E.L.D's recently named number one enemy, Naruto.

"I must admit I underestimated you S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It only took two members of Bravo squad to kill one of my minions. I honestly expected more of you to die. Anyway I'm going to have to kill you all now." The image of Naruto said before it shut off.

"Bullseye come in. Bullseye." The leader of Bravo squad said into the earpiece only to get static on the other end. He went to speak again only for beeping to sound once more. Turning around he saw a small package much like a large bag of cocaine in the centre of it was a flashing red light. "Shit."

Boom!

That was the sound that woke up many citizens near the mansion.

However overlooking the mansion was Jarod. He stood watching the mansion explode in a shower of rubble, glass and debris. By his feet lay the dead body of Bullseye.

He raised one hand to his ear and spoke to nobody in particular.

"Tell Naruto-sama that stage one is complete." Lowering his hand Jarod jumped off the building and landed on the ground quietly. In front of him was a limo with two guards stood outside it waiting. As he moved forward one of the guards opened the door allowing him to get in. "Dispose of all the evidence and witnesses." The two guards nodded their heads before they closed the door.

Once the limo drove off multiple vans turned up. From the back multiple men wearing the same outfits as those on Helicarrier jumped out holding Tesseract guns.

-X- Jashin: Simon says part 2 -X-

Fury wasn't one to show his emotions easily. On some occasions he would be angry, but on very rare occasions did he feel angry at himself. This was one of those rare moments. A few hours ago Bravo squad one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most successful teams in history, now the team was KIA and it was all because he had fallen into the enemies trap. A trap so simple even a novice leader would have been able to see it.

That was the reason that the trap was so ingenious like hiding in plain sight.

" _I must admit you are incredibly stupid Fury._ " The infuriatingly smug voice of Naruto spoke from the speakers in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. " _Even a child of five years old knows how to play Simon says. But seen as though you don't know the rules allow me to explain them to you. If I give you an order after saying Simon says you can do it. If I don't say Simon says then you don't do it._ "

Fury grit his teeth in anger but made sure not to show any weakness.

" _Anyway I think you need to be educated._ " The image of Naruto became smaller, while the screen of a large city in Russia appeared. " _Now you see Kazan._ " A missile struck the city and it was then engulfed in light. " _Now you don't._ " The light subsided revealing a smoking crater where Kazan used to be. " _Ah I just love explosions. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside._ " Naruto visibly shivered in pleasure.

Anger boiled in Fury's core as he looked at the place where Kazan used to be. Thousands of innocent lives destroyed in a matter of seconds.

" _I'm sure I don't have to re-educate you again do I?_ " Fury just stared at Naruto with anger dancing in his eyes. " _I asked you a question, don't make me repeat myself again. So do I have to re-educate you again?_ "

"No."

" _Good, I do hope we can have more fun with this little game of ours._ " With that the image of Naruto disappeared leaving the image of the smoking crater that was once Kazan.

"God damnit." Fury shouted in uncharacteristic anger. "Set up communications with every known hero in the S.H.I.E.L.D database. Warn them about Naruto and if they encounter him that they are to engage with extreme caution." Ten men and women nodded their heads and ran out of the room to do their assigned task. Fury then turned to another group of men and women. "Warn all Medias about Naruto, provide them with the information we have as well as any known associates. We need to find him as soon as possible."

 **A/N:** **There we are another chapter up. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and inputs. Anyway like always leave a review if you want me to continue writing chapters for you.**


	9. The Fall

Jashin

Chapter 8

 **A/N:** **Here we go the next chapter of Jashin** **hope you enjoy. Also someone asked if Naruto will be conquering other lands like Akame ga Kiru and whatnot in my Otsutsuki Rise fanfic. If you do or don't want this to happen tell me in the poll I've set up. Just to warn you though, it will only be open for three days so make sure to vote. Anyway on with the story.**

-X- Jashin: The Fall -X-

Natasha Romanov, aka Black Widow. She was a beautiful woman with curly red hair and feminine body. The black skin-tight outfit she wore barely left anything to the imagination. Next to her was her long-time friend and ally, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Behind them both was a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Phantom squad.

They were positioned outside the dockyard entrance and were waiting beside a payphone, just like instructed.

When the phone rang Clint moved forward and answered it.

"Yes."

" _So Fury did send a team just in case._ " The voice of Naruto sounded from the other end.

"What do you mean, just in case?"

" _So dear old Fury didn't tell you. Interesting. Anyway the squad you knew as Bravo squad is now no more, alongside my mansion._ " He seemed very annoyed by the fact his mansion was destroyed. " _Well I best get on with the game shouldn't I. There's a ship arriving at this port with a cargo I just can't wait to get my hands on, so Simon says hijack the ship and move it to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. From there you are to leave it and return to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters._ " With that the connection was cut off.

"What did he say?" Asked Natasha.

"Bravo squad is dead." The reaction was instantaneous. Moral in S.H.I.E.L.D had been at an all-time low since Alpha, Beta and Omega squad had been killed. It had only gotten lower when the Avengers had been made useless in the fight against Naruto. More and More squads had been disappearing other the space of the coming months and to find out another one had been defeated only made the moral lower.

"What's are mission?" The harsh tone in which Natasha spoke made Clint realise his mistake.

"There's a boat arriving soon and Naruto wants the cargo that is on it. We are to hijack the ship and steer it to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. After that we are to return to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." At that exact moment a boat could be seen pulling up. "Guess this is our ship." After that the group began moving towards the ship.

-X- Jashin: The Fall -X-

A rock like creature charged forward, a deep threatening roar escaping its lips as it closed in on its target. This was Thing aka Benjamin Grimm. The target in question was an equally large and bulky creature, however instead of being made entirely or rock was instead completely green in colour.

Covering its large and muscular body was an equally large black cloak with red clouds decorating it. This was Abomination, the newest member of Akatsuki.

The rock like creature ducked under a fist and rugby tackled Abomination. Trenches tore up the ground as Abomination's feet skidded across the rocky surface. Coming to a stop Abomination raised its fist and brought them down in a double-handed haymaker which sent the Thing sprawling to the ground.

Growling in satisfactory the green skinned creature picked up the Thing and launched him across the room.

Jonathan Storm, aka the Human Torch watched the teams big guns get launched across the room before striking the wall. His body was covered in flames as he fought off against an insane man with slicked back grey hair and wielding a three bladed scythe. He two wore the same black cloak with red clouds, however it was open and had a large collar much like a vampires.

It was annoying, no matter how much he hit him with his flaming fist the guy just got back up. It got to the point he tried putting him down for good by burning him. It put him down for five minutes before he got up and attacked again.

Flying forwards he went to punch the scythe wielding madman only for him to have to quickly roll across the ground to avoid a swipe that would have token his head off. Rolling across the ground he got to his feet and began back pedalling avoiding the mad swipes of the scythe.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that while Jonathon was getting tired and slower, the scythe wielder however was getting faster, stronger and more precise with each swing.

In a last ditch effort the Human Torch lashed out with a kick that to his relief struck its intended target. Hidan stumbled backwards and Jonathon used that to fly into the air to try get away from him.

The female body of his teammate and sister Susan Storm-Richards struck his body sending them tumbling across the ground.

Groaning Jonathon, Susan and Benjamin watched as Abomination, Hidan and Jarod stood across from them. Jarod took point, with Abomination taking his left and Hidan his right.

"The Fantastic Four." Jarod spoke. "Look how pitiful you are. To think Naruto-sama actually made plans and counterplans to defeat you. Now I must ask a question that has been on my mind. Where is Reed Richards?"

"Your leader was right to take precautions." Benjamin spoke in his deep voice.

"Susan now." Reed's voice shouted getting the attention of the Akatsuki warriors. In that moment a blue like force field appeared around them stopping them from doing anything.

The Fantastic Four got to their feet and stared at the trapped Akatsuki agents.

"They don't look so tough now." Said Jonathon.

Clapping put the Fantastic Four on guard. "Well done." A male voice said making them look to see Naruto walking towards them. His Akatsuki outfit hung loosely around his shoulders like a cape leaving his chest bare. Beside him walked Sif who also wore the Akatsuki outfit.

"I must say I did not expect this." Naruto said. "It's quite amusing wouldn't you say Sif?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Sif replied.

"It seems my elites need more tor-training." Naruto quickly corrected himself making the three Akatsuki agents shiver in fear as they knew what was to come. "Anyway let's dance shall we."

The modified Gungnir appeared in his left hand. Pointing it forwards a ball of black energy appeared at the tip. Pulling the spear back a beam launched itself forwards and tore up the ground as it went straight towards the Akatsuki agents.

" **Scatter Shots!** " The beam split up into hundreds of smaller ones and manoeuvred around the trapped Akatsuki members and straight towards the Fantastic Four. More specifically Susan.

The group couldn't have avoided all the strikes even if they were fully healed. Now that they were injured due to the fight with Akatsuki it was impossible to dodge any of them, unless Susan put up a force field to block the strikes. But by doing so she would be unable to keep the remainder of the Akatsuki trapped.

Susan knew this yet she did so anyway. Dropping the force field surrounding Abomination, Jarod and Hidan she put one up around the Fantastic Four.

The beams of black energy struck the shield and Susan strained to keep it up as more and more beams truck against its surface. The field of energy became smaller and smaller as it became weaker.

When the smoke cleared around them it revealed the Akatsuki agents fully assembled around Naruto.

"Abomination destroy it." With roar of approval the green skinned creature charged forwards and with one punch completely destroyed the field, but in doing so was sent fying backwards.

Naruto stepped to the side avoiding Abominations flying body before nodding his head in the Fantastic Four's direction. Jarod, Hidan and Sif charged forward and engaged the three standing members of the Fantastic Four.

"Defend Susan." Shouted Reed as her, Jonathon and Benjamin watched three members of Akatsuki charge forwards.

With a roar the six warriors met.

Hidan channelled chakra into his feet and leaped twenty feet into the air. His scythe swung round and went to strike the Human Torch only for the man to move backwards avoiding the strike. Smirking Hidan spun round and lashed out with sidekick that hit Jonathon in the chest sending him into the wall.

Landing on his feet Hidan charged forward intent on carrying on his assault. He had to quickly move to the side to avoid a punch from the Thing.

Jarod appeared and tackled the Thing to the ground with his Reaper enhanced strength. Drawing his fist back he began raining hell down upon the rock body.

"Ben!" Reed shouted before extending both hands to punch Jarod off the Thing.

Sif however intervened. Swinging her sword down she cut off one of his hand before swinging upwards and cutting off his other. Running forwards she smashed her shield into Reed's body making him tumble backwards before slicing his head off.

Benjamin roared in anger before slamming his fist into Jarod's ace making the Reaper fly across the room.

Sif watched as the Thing charged towards her, however instead of trying to move out of the way she stood there waiting. Just as the creature was about to hit her Abomination came along and tackled the rock creature to the ground.

The Thing however was fuelled by rage and gripped Abominations waist in her hand before swinging him into the wall. Once again he charged forwards towards Sif.

Jarod this time came to her aid.

Jumping over the Thing's head he gripped it in his hand before pulling him to the ground.

Abomination roared as it got to its feet.

"Abomination, batter up." Jarod said before launching the Thing towards the green skinned creature. Abomination grabbed a large slab of rock and swung it round. Upon impacting the Thing it sent it flying back towards Jarod while the rock slab was reduced to rubble.

Jarod himself ran towards Sif who had positioned her shield perfectly. Jumping onto it he pushed off before performing a slow backflip. When his head was vertical wit the ground he slammed it into Benjamin's head making him slam into the ground unconscious.

The three Akatsuki members watched Hidan swing his scythe into the wall only for it to get stuck. The Human Torch used this to his advantage and sent a wave of flames from both hands that engulfed Hidan's body.

A blood curdling scream tore from Hidan's lips.

Abomination charged forward his superior speed making him close the distance between him and Johnathon quicker than the others. With a roar he slammed his shoulder into the Human Torch's shoulder making him slam into the wall.

With a groan Johnathon fell to the ground unconscious.

Susan simply sat on the ground. Her powers drained her and now she was unable to do anything but watch her teammates get beaten, watch as the man she loved was killed.

With a scream of pain her power fluctuated.

The very ground around her was reduced to nothing but rubble and debris. The Akatsuki members, the unconscious forms of her teammates and the lifeless body of her husband were blown away as her power forced them back.

Naruto simply stood watching as this unfold. He felt the push but it was like a five year old trying to push a brick wall.

What interested him most though was the fact that the power she possessed, in fact the power the two other unconscious members of the Fantastic Four were just the tip of the iceberg. So much of their power was locked away.

The key.

There emotions. By getting rid of their emotions it gets rid of the limiters they subconsciously place upon themselves. Those three would make excellent editions among his ever expanding army of super humans.

Raising his hands he stopped his Akatsuki warriors from finishing the remnants of the Fantastic Four.

"Bring them back to the helicarrier." With that Naruto turned around and began walking out of the warehouse.

 **A/N:** **The Fantastic Four have been beaten by Naruto and his new Akatsuki. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review so I know to continue this story. Also don't forget to answer my poll if you want Naruto to conquer other lands like Akame ga Kiru in my Otsutsuki Rise fanfic.**


	10. Memories and Desperation

**Jashin**

 **Chapter 9: Memories and Desperation**

 _Fire it raged everywhere. It's smokey smell suffocating him. Yet he did not care. All he cared for was the burning structure in front of him and the man kneeling on the ground before it. The time in which it had took to burn the house down had been numerous and tiresome. But it was for the greater good._

 _However, looking down upon Naruto who kneeled upon the ground as he stared helplessly into the flaming abyss that was his home, he couldn't help but wonder, was it worth it? Was burning an innocent woman, burning two children barely out of their years as toddler worth it?_

 _Odin did not think so._

 _He could still remember when he first met Naruto. The boy was so cheerful, so full of hope and ambition. He was powerful and a force to be reckoned with and maybe that was what started their friendship. But as he stared down at the man kneeling on the floor he didn't see that person. No, he saw a broken man as he watched helplessly as his family died._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto, but it needed to be done. I hope you can understand." Odin spoke sadly._

 _"Understand?" Naruto spoke hoarsely as he choked back a sob. "I don't understand." Naruto turned around and stared at him. His eyes were lifeless and broken as feared flowed freely down his face. "Tell me Odin, why? Why did you kill them?"_

 _"It had to be done for the greater good." Naruto stared at him before dropping his head. Tears soaking the ground as his hands dug into the ground._

 _"The greater good." Naruto repeated quietly._

 _Odin took note of the black flames that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They rose and rose until the blanketed Naruto in an embrace akin to that of two lovers embracing._

 _"You killed them for the greater good." Cracks stared forming under the ground Naruto kneeled upon as his hands gripped tightly together. Lightning crackled around him as his hair started waving madly. "The greater good. What_ _kind of a bullshit excuse is that?" Now doing knew something was wrong when Naruto spoke in his demonic voice. A voice he used when using the Biju locked inside him._

 _"Naruto calm down." Odin advised._

 _"Calm down." Naruto's head shot up once more allowing Odin to see his features. Gone were the blue eyes and instead replaced by a deep Crimson with a black slitted pupil, surrounding them was a deep sea of blackness. "Calm down." Whisker marks had become more prominent and jagged with fangs jutting out of the top of his mouth. "I'm perfectly calm Odin. Why wouldn't I be calm? It nots like you killed your wife or my children, is it? So tell me Odin. Why wouldn't I be calm?" Naruto spoke calmly, but Odin did not care as his eyes locked into the shining Crimson eyes of his friend that shone with such hatred it made him take a step back in shock._

 _Odin turned to the two guards that flanked him._

 _"Restrain him." The two guards ran forwards but as soon as they came close to him Naruto the ground cratered and Naruto seemed to look above them. His eyes widening in a threatened way. Hands unclenched and clenched allowing him to see his friends claws._

 _Shakily the two moved forwards once more, but after the second step they began screaming madly while clutching their heads in pain. Fire lashed out from the nowhere and wrapped around the two Asgardian soldiers._

 _Odin watched with shocked horror as the two soldiers began slowly melting. First the armour, followed by skin, then muscle and finally bone. It continued until they were nothing but a puddle on the floor._

 _"Anyone else?" Naruto stared harshly at the other Asgardian warriors and they all flinched away in fright. Then Naruto turned to face Odin once more. "Order your men to leave Odin unless you want to face unnecessary loses. For I will not hold back. I shall use everything I have to ripe you limb from limb. And when I'm done I'll piss on your bones and feed you to the pigs."_

 _Odin stared at his friend before ordering his men to leave. They did so hastily as to get away from the raging demon known as Naruto._

 _"Naruto please stop this foolishness."_

 _ **"FOOLISHNESS!"**_ _Naruto roared out in anger._ _ **"YOU KILLED MY PREGNANT WIFE! MY DAUGHTER, MY SON! AND YOU ASK ME TO STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS. NO, I'LL STOP WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!"**_ _With a roar fit for a beast and not a man, Naruto charged forward. A boom sounded as Naruto broke the sound barrier. Then Odin's world erupted in pain._

Odin woke up with a start. His elderly form drenched in sweat as he thought upon the dream. No, a memory. The memory of how his once best and only friend became what he is today.

Looking towards the balcony he saw the sun beginning to rise, a sign of a new day. Normally with new day came a new chance to right wrongs.

Deep down he knew no matter what he did, he could never right his wrongs, and for that reason he felt himself wallow in depression. He had been a fool. It haunted him seeing the betrayal, the hurt and most of all the anger in Naruto's eyes.

Sighing Odin got to his feet and began dressing himself.

 **-X- Memories and Desperation -X- Memories and Desperation -X- Memories and Desperation -X-**

Jarod knew something was wrong with his master. He had been quiet. Not touching or speaking to anyone, not even the female servants. Training had been more brutal, more demanding. Everything on his body hurt as he moved down the corridor towards his masters quarters.

They were still on the Helicarrier, but they were reaching one of Naruto's bases. A base he had made on his last visit to earth when his race was still alive.

His master had created over a hundred bases all over the world. All in key positions that would allow his forces the ability to output a constant stream of troops to attack and counter attack enemies. Defend against enemy assaults with minimal numbers.

Each based were designed the same defensively speaking.

The first layer of defence was the place in which it was hidden. Some where underground in barren wastelands. Overs hidden in high places that required aircrafts to reach.

The second layer were a more modern touch which had been added recently. Anti-aircraft guns were placed all along the outside of the base. Mines would litter the floor stopping foot soldiers and tanks from reaching them that way. To help add the effectiveness of the mines was a mist that Naruto had personally cast upon the area. These would mess up the metal detection devices which had been personal testified through a multitude of tests.

The third layer was multiple traps Naruto had used from his home world which would protect all entrances. Seals such as gravity seals which would weigh down upon the enemy. Only a minimum of ten times earths normal gravity which was the minimum that all of the Shinobi Naruto had been building up were accustomed too.

There was also gaps which were filled with spikes at the these was a Genjutsu seal that needed to be replaced every fourth-eight hours. There was few others.

After this the base would go into lockdown. Corridors would be blocked off by huge metal doors that required a great use of force to break through. Even Abomination was unable to break it down with a single punch. Dent it maybe, but it took him over an hour to break it down. By that point the defenders would be ready and waiting.

It was simple defence, but had proved quite a beneficial training regime for the Shinobi in training.

Coming to a stop at the door that belonged to his master Jarod knocked a few times before he heard his master say, "come in." Opening the door Jarod walked into the dimly light room. While most rooms were decorated to the bare minimum, the Akatsuki were allowed a few pleasantries such as paintings and what not.

Naruto's room was completely refurbished. Fit with carpet, one wall replaced by a window, a four poster bed and few drawers. A leaving area fit for someone of his masters stature.

Speaking of his master, the man was sat on the only sofa in the room. One hand resting on the backboard, while the other swirled a glass of whiskey. Stepping forwards Jarod began making his way towards Naruto.

"Sit." Naruto indicated to a chair across from him and with that Jaord sat down. "What is it you need Jarod?" Not once did his eyes move from looking outside the window and into the sky ahead of it.

"Our spies have picked up a lot of recent activity." Jarod placed down multiple files onto the coffee table. "Over a month ago, a Hydra project known as the Winter Soldier fought Captain Ameirca and nearly won, before retreating. We have spies watching him as we speak." Naruto did not make a sound or gave any indication of been interested.

"We have also managed to track down a Hydra base that holds five other Winter Soldiers all more skilled than the one which fought Captain America. All however are dead, but we have multiple scientists extracting parts of the blood in hopes of recreating the serum." Naruto's head finally turned around to face Jarod.

"Send in Sef, Ben, John and Susan to over see them been transferred to the Helicarrier." Jarod while confused on why Naruto wanted the dead soldiers he non the less nodded his head. "Is that all?"

"No, Magneto and the mutants under his command have agreed to join our cause."

"Excellent. Tell them to find more mutants and recruit them to my cause. He however is to stay low and prepare himself for the upcoming war to come." Jarod bowed lowly before excusing himself. Naruto did not turn around and instead stared out at the sky once more. His free hand clenching tightly.

 **-X- Memories and Desperation -X- Memories and Desperation -X- Memories and Desperation -X-**

Malekith leader of the Dark elves looked on triumphantly as he and his race were freed from their prison. He could feel it the cold crisp wind on his face. Finally. It felt good to be free.

His eyes locked onto the sky.

'Soon Master I shall help gain your revenge. You shall be ruler of the universe just as it should've been.' He promised. A cruel smile crossed his features as he and his race began preparing its armies. The Asgardians will rue the day that they betrayed his master. For his master was a powerful man, no God. Yes a God, a God that would kill everything in his path to gain revenge for those who wronged him. And he would be there beside as his master helping him to do so.

"Send out a messenger. We must reunite our forces with Lord Jashin." Malekith ordered to one of his people. The man bowed and quickly rushed off. Turning back round Malekith glared at the barren wasteland that was once his home world. 'We shall both have revenge Lord Jashin.'

 **A/N: There we are. Haven't updated this story in awhile so I hope you enjoyed it. So Malekith works for Naruto. Anyway I didn't know the exact timeline of when Captain America: Winter Soldier and Thor: The Dark Wolrd, (I think that's what it's called?) happened so I mixed it up. Also Captain America:Civil War as you can tell will not happen, but it will at the same time.**

Hope you enjoyed.

If you did please leave a review so I know to continue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.**

 **Just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm uploading a rewrites version of this story but the original will stay up.**


End file.
